


No words needed.

by therainbowstuffs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowstuffs/pseuds/therainbowstuffs
Summary: You couldn't sleep at night in fear of the nightmares that haunts you every night so Wanda was there for you.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 60





	No words needed.

You closed your eyes as you took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself from the panic attacks and the dark thoughts that keep clouding your mind. It was late, it was quiet inside the big building as everyone was asleep - tired with trainings and missions from that day. 

You can't say the same about yourself. You were tired, exhausted from the training you did yet sleep never was a priority. Every time you did close your eyes, the nightmares would come and haunted you. 

You counted inside your head and release another heavy breath, slowly. You shook your head and rubbed your face before you shuffled out of the room, silently make your way to the kitchen.

You were about to fill the glass in your hand with plain water when you heard a quiet shuffle before you heard someone called your name.

"Hi." You tried to smile, clearing your throat when you finally could adjust to the darkness and saw your girlfriend, standing there - hair messy yet still looked beautiful in your eyes.

"Can't sleep?" Wanda questioned gently as she took a few steps towards you. 

"I was just thirsty." You gestured to the glass, trying to change the topic. You didn't want to worry her, much more this late, and her to deal with you.

Wanda hummed, her fingers grazed yours softly as she took the glass from your hand and fill it with water. She handed it to you and watched you drink as you tried to avoid her piercing yet gentle eyes - trying to read you.

"Thank you." You murmured softly, turning your back from her to wash the glass. You shivered when her hands slided around your waist under your shirt from behind, her chin resting on your shoulder as her thumbs rubbed against your bare skin - trying to comfort you.

You sighed. You didn't have to tell her. She knew, she'd always knew. She was there when it happened, she was there to comfort you during your nightmares, she was there - watching you pushing people away and she was there - trying to persuade you to let her in.

She was there, for you.

You turned around and rested your back against the counter. You chuckled at her tousled hair and reached out, playing with her hair. You smiled when she took your hand and kissed it before pulling you out of the kitchen.

"No, you should sleep." You tried to pull your hand from her grasp when you realized you were brought to her room, knowing well what she was trying to do. "Wanda." you called her name, trying to reason with her.

Wanda sat you on her bed before she climbed on your lap, wrapping her arms around your neck. "I can hear you, my love. I heard you." she confessed, pulling back to look into your eyes. "I'm sorry." she smiled a little, guilty as she reached a hand out to cupped your cheek.

You deflated. "Is that why you haven't been sleeping?" 

Wanda kissed your forehead, caressing your cheek with her thumb. "Wanna talk about it?" 

You shook your head, looking away from her. "No."

Even though she knew, she would always wanted to hear your voice - to talk about it, to share so she could listen and let you cry it all out but you couldn't do that to her. 

She was silence for a moment before she whispered, "Okay." she shifted a little. "Can I kiss you then?" she asked for a permission.

You looked at her, realizing how much she wanted to offer a comfort. You exhaled softly, smiling as you looked into her eyes. "Can you add cuddles as well?" 

You watched as her eyes lighted up, her smile widened in pure relief at your suggestion as she leaned her forehead against yours, rubbing her nose with yours softly that tickles you as you giggled. 

She giggled at your giggles, "Of course, baby." she started by cupping the side of your head with her thumbs caressing your ears, knowing that was your weak spot. 

As you slumped against her shoulder at her little caress of comfort, you rubbed her back softly in attempt to lull her to sleep. You grinned sheepishly when she pulled back, glaring at you playfully. 

"Not yet." she whispered. "Time for kisses." she leaned in, eyes fondly tracing your face with so much love that you melted right there under her watch. You closed your eyes and whimpered softly - exhaling the tiredness but feeling the comfort Wanda tried to make you feel seeped in when her lips touched yours.

It amazed you how her presence alone could bring you comfort. Added to her eyes watching you with so much wonder and fondness, and her voice, her smile and this amazing unspoken gestures of hers, calmed you and the thoughts inside your head.

She didn't really need words, she understands you. 

Your hands slipped inside her shirt, thumbs caressing her bare sides as your hands stayed there - holding her close. 

She gasped softly against your mouth before giving you more soft kisses as her lips trailed to your jaw, neck and up to your both cheeks. "I love you, Y/N. Please remember that for as long as you live." she ended with a gentle kiss on your forehead.

You looked up at her, giving her a peck. "I love you too, Wanda." you sincerely told her. "I am sorry." you told her, sincerely.

Wanda hugged you close. "I will not force it out of you nor will I guilt it out of you. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. I am your best friend, your lover." she caressed your hair, comforting you.

"I know. And I am grateful for that. It's not easy, but it will be fine. I have you." You nuzzled her neck, leaving a few pecks as well.

"Yes, Y/N, yes. You have me." she whispered. "You have Natasha, you have Tony, you have Steve, you have - must I mention them all?" she paused, caused you to chuckle against her shoulder.

You pulled back, "I am grateful that even though you probably know," you paused, gauging her reaction and glared playfully when she grinned sheepishly, "You never pressure me."

She paused, thinking for a moment. "You.. actually reached out to me, my love. I never went inside your head, not without your permission. I promised myself that, but you were reaching out to me." she confessed. 

"I did, huh?" 

No surprise there. You were always seeking for comfort and always, Wanda would be the one you'd think of. You never called out to her though, not wanting to burden her. But some times, you would realized Wanda would slipped in your bed in the middle of the night and always there, at the right moment. 

Wanda nodded slowly. "Ready for cuddles?" she brought you to fully rested on her bed, wrapping you with her arms and letting her warmth soothed you. You can feel your body relaxing, your eyes were almost dropped closed but there's this voice inside your head preventing it, fearing the nightmares.

"I'm here, my love. I will protect you. Sleep, please." she whispered as she did whatever she could to lull you to sleep. You didn't take long before you fell asleep, because of her. 

You can't believe how lucky you get.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, follow me if you want.  
> Twitter - @therainbowtwt  
> Tumblr - therainbowstuffs


End file.
